


胜出 | 深夜在家门口看到一只兔子该怎么办？

by LucaminXXP



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaminXXP/pseuds/LucaminXXP





	胜出 | 深夜在家门口看到一只兔子该怎么办？

深夜在家门口看到一只兔子该怎么办？  
一定是加班加出了幻觉。

爆豪回到家时已经是晚上九点半，加班使他满身疲惫，这会儿正准备掏钥匙呢，余光扫到了家门旁有一坨白色毛茸茸的玩意儿，仔细一看，似乎是个人形大兔？？？  
爆豪不得不把头转过去仔细打量眼前的一切，这位白兔先生穿着薄薄的白色玩偶服，带着一对毛茸茸的兔耳朵，手上拎着一个圆形的钟表，正背对着爆豪趴在楼道的窗口，他甚至还敬业地还在屁股上粘了一团白白的小尾巴，爆豪忍不住把视线在那个屁股上多停留了几秒，妈的，竟然还挺翘的。  
可是……为什么家门口会出现一只兔子啊？！  
“喂！”爆豪忍住直接一脚踹他屁股的冲动，喊了一声。  
“啊。”对方惊呼转过身。  
爆豪看到他的脸，大大的眼睛，绿色的眸子，脸上有几颗害羞的雀斑，明明是个男孩子，跟白兔的造型还挺搭的。爆豪盯着他看了几秒，竟然盯出了一种似曾相识的感觉。  
“请问您是爆豪胜己……先生？”白兔先生说话了。  
“你是谁？”对方竟然准确地叫出了自己的名字。  
“我叫绿谷出久，是你的520节日惊喜……恭喜您中奖了！”绿谷机械一般念出了背好的台词。  
“哈？你再说一遍？！”  
爆豪胜己彻底惊了。

 

在绿谷一通胡乱的解释后，爆豪终于放他进了门，皱着眉头给他倒了杯水让他坐下后，两人同时拿出手机求助外援。

绿谷出久：“丽日，中奖用户终于回家了，可是……他是个成年男子，我还以为是小朋友才穿成这样的，怎么办啊？”

爆豪胜己：“白痴脸！老子家门口出了个兔男郎，他说是我们在帮甲方买教材时候中了奖，你她妈在搞什么鬼？”  
话筒对面的上鸣电气差点没喷笑出来，他强忍住笑意：“上次买教材的时候商家在做活动，你应该是给他们合作的某个偶像投票了吧？三天前商家说你中奖了，我核实了一下信息，就把你的地址给他了……不过奖品竟然是兔男郎吗？现在的教育出版社为什么这么的牛逼。”

爆豪感觉大脑要爆炸了，因为在努力回想了之后，他发现确有其事。  
采购本来是上鸣的活儿，可他人这几天不在东京，据说商家今年520表白节实行了O2O模式促销，所以要享受优惠，只能委托爆豪亲自去实体店跑一趟签单。谁知当时爆豪付好账刚准备离开，忽然被销售小妹拉住：“先生，您再能不能麻烦您参与一下投票活动？因为您的成交量比较大，如果没能提醒您参与投票，领导会说的……”  
随后，爆豪被拉到了一个写着“说出你的爱，爱豆赢回来”的蜜汁柜台。看这花花绿绿的组合配色和头像，爆豪猜测这应该是一个十八线男团组合，人脸没一个认识的。  
“随便投？”  
“嗯嗯。”小姑娘点头如捣蒜。  
爆豪指着大标题“说出你的爱，爱豆赢回来”问：“这是什么环节？”  
“这个本来是要给偶像表白的，您可以省略这个步骤，如果中奖我帮您补就行。”  
对方自告奋勇，态度积极，爆豪实在不好意思拒绝了，于是他抬头看了眼前花里胡哨的几个人：一个是欠抽的阴阳怪脸，一个是恶心的浮夸睫毛精，一个是毫无特色的短刺猬头，最后一个是个绿头发……跟前面几个扮酷装逼的不一样，他正毫不吝啬地对着自己露出腼腆的笑容，这别具一格的质朴感竟然有些打动人心，爆豪看着他的笑脸愣了几秒后，果断把票扔进了进去。

可是看着眼前这个笨手笨脚的废物兔子，爆豪简直想撕票。

“那个……请让我解释一下。”绿毛吓得几乎要双手高举过头作投降状：“因为销售的商品是教辅材料的缘故，我们还以为您是给家里的孩子买的，所以就穿成这样了。”  
“你是傻子吗？老子买了1800本，就算把孩子是送去中国高考也做不了这么多题目好不好！”  
“那应该哪里是搞错了，总之实在是对不起了！”他几乎慌张地向着爆豪深深鞠了一个躬表示自己的抱歉。  
爆豪看着他颤颤巍巍的样子，心下一动，忽然玩心大起，他凑过去看着对方的眼睛：“所以这个点你是来陪我过520表白节的？你要怎么陪？提供特殊服务？”  
“不行不行的！公司规定了偶像是不可以做那种事，而且我们还在跟教材出版社合作……要为学生们做好榜样的。”对方靠的太近了，鼻息好像烧到了他的皮肤，他脸红透了。  
“那你的陪伴对于成年人而言一点价值都没有好不好。”  
“……对不起。”  
这三个字本来在爆豪的字典里就极少出现，进入社会工作之后，更是不能轻易道歉显得能力不足低人一等，可是此时这个废物至少已经说了三遍，到底有没有社会常识啊！ 这种样子的家伙真的能当偶像吗？？？

“我可不可以请你吃饭作补偿，来之前我定好了地方的，现在过去的话应该……”他看了看表：“糟了，已经来不及了！”对方简直快哭了。  
“爆豪先生为什么偏偏回家这么晚，520竟然也不早点回家。”绿谷小声抱怨了一句。  
“老子在加班！何况这种破节日有什么好过的，现代人的脑子简直被电商铺天盖地的广告绑架了！”  
“连过节都需要电商来提醒的爆豪先生，不应该反过来感谢商家为你的生活增添乐趣嘛。”绿谷忍不住反驳。  
“你这废物再说一遍！谁过节需要电商提醒？！”  
“爆豪先生我们还是出去吃饭吧！”两人这样吵下去简直没完没了。 

就这样，爆豪一边念着“为什么要跟这个废物浪费时间”一边被这只兔子强行拖出了门，当然是以绿谷把兔男郎服装换下来作为前提。  
绿谷换衣服之前爆豪的目光又不经意扫到了他身后那团小尾巴，那东西随着他转动的身体柔软地簌簌抖动，爆豪不由咽了一下口水……当手触摸到那团毛茸茸的尾巴时，连他自己也不由在心中惊叹，不知道究竟是在感叹这柔软的手感，还是惊讶自己竟然真得把手伸上去了。  
不过好在摸的只是尾巴，不然自己的一世英名岂不是毁在这只兔子上了。  
“……爆豪先生？”对方回过头看他，表情无辜的真的如同一只兔子。  
“没事！”  
“哦，哦好。”

片刻之后，两人已经走到了深夜十点的街道上。  
爆豪家在市中心以外的住宅区，不算宽敞的街道上只剩下几盏单调的路灯勉强照明，整个街区如同一只假寐的猫，已经在夜色中慢慢合上了双眼。这个点开着的店铺本来就不多，他跟着爆豪在小巷子里拐了几个弯终于找到了一家还亮着灯的居酒屋。  
拉开门之后，入眼是一间用深棕色木板装饰的深夜食堂，居酒屋门口整齐地贴着一排花花绿绿的彩色纸条，店主一一将自己的拿手菜手写其上，红色灯笼中透出的温暖明黄色打在狭小的屋里，反而多了几分温馨。

“爆豪先生好久不见，今天竟然带了朋友来。”  
爆豪对着老板点了点头。  
绿谷没想到爆豪竟然是深夜会去居酒屋一人饮酒醉的那种，忍不住又多打量了他几眼。  
“坐下点菜！”  
“好的。”绿谷想都没想：“我要一份猪排饭，谢谢。”  
“没问题。”老板低头在菜单上写了几笔，朝着爆豪看过去：“今天还是要黑松露牛肉炒饭加地狱辣？”  
“嗯。”爆豪看了绿谷一眼：“你还要什么？”  
“我不挑食！”绿谷赶紧说：“爆豪先生点就好。”  
“再加厚切酱烤牛舌，芥末章鱼，唐扬鸡块。”  
“需要什么酒水饮料吗？”老板歪着头提醒了一嘴。  
爆豪跟绿谷对视：“能喝酒的话，来两杯店家自己酿点果酒？”  
绿谷期待地点点头，眼里闪着漫天星光。

“我开动啦。”  
绿谷吃饭的时候特别专注，猪排饭一上来，他整个人基本把头都埋进去了，估计是下午等太久，此时此刻早就饿到暴饮暴食，而爆豪也因为加班只是草草填了一下肚子，现在胃口也不错。两个人一开始几乎相对无言，直到吃了个半饱才抬头，似乎这才想起对面还有个人。  
爆豪皱着眉指了指对面绿发少年的脸。  
绿谷不明所以的眨了眨眼睛，用手去摸脸，在摸到一粒米饭之后不由有些脸红：“不好意思，刚才真的太饿了。”  
对面的男子没好气地把目光移开，低头喝了一口酒。  
他捏着酒杯地手指修长而骨节分明，带着成年男性特有的粗糙性感，他喝酒的动作随意又潇洒，看上去一副什么都不在乎的模样，配上他那张灯光下的脸，无处不透着能蛊惑人心的野性。  
绿谷学着他的模样也低头喝了一口果酒：“……果然很好喝也。”他有点失神地喃喃道，为了掩饰心里地一点点尴尬，他赶紧夹了一块芥末章鱼放进嘴里，谁知粹不及防地被芥末辣到了，绿谷又手忙脚乱地拿起果酒饮了一口，酒精的辣跟芥末的辣冲在一起，好像起了什么化学反应一样，染红了少年的脸。  
“有这么辣吗？”  
“真的很辣诶，爆豪先生的饭看上去也很是。”  
“是你太没用了吧。”爆豪表情轻蔑地连着夹好几块芥末章鱼丢进嘴里。  
于是，绿谷不服输地也又夹了一块，谁知这块跟先前那块的程度根本不一样，剩下的几块几乎是完全浸在酱汁里，那芥末味直接从鼻腔灌进眼睛，绿谷差点想喷出来，眼泪当场顺着脸颊就流了下来。  
“我说，你这样的吃相，真的能当偶像吗？” 爆豪实在是看不下去了，一脸嫌弃地把手边的纸巾递给他。  
透过泪眼，爆豪凶巴巴的样子似乎也柔和了下来，居酒屋正放着小野丽莎的《Moon River》，柔柔的音乐洒在他的酒杯里，落成了一条月亮河。  
Moon river, wider than a mile  
月亮河，宽不过一里  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
在某年某日，我款款而来与你相遇  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
噢，织梦之人，你却怀着失落的心  
……  
他忽然鼓起勇气问了一直疑惑的问题：“比起这个，爆豪先生为什么会投票给我？”  
环境大概真的会有潜移默化的作用，无论是被背景音乐柔化的气氛，还是被酒精慢慢温暖的身体。以往的爆豪大概会直接一句“瞎眼看错了”粗暴地结束这个话题，可是此时此刻看着对面可怜兮兮的小绿毛，他却只是淡淡回答道：“没什么特别的原因。”  
“果然，爆豪先生并不是我的粉丝，不过还是谢谢你……其实比起队友们而言，我的人气真的很低了。当时结果出来，得知这次票数没有垫底的时候，我还挺惊讶的，后来才知道是因为爆豪先生那笔单子大，所以比重占的多，给我加了很多票，忽然觉得自己运气不算差啊。”  
“这有什么值得高兴的，你这个废物。”  
绿谷显然已经习惯了爆豪的辱骂式沟通，迅速辩解道：“为什么不高兴啊，爆豪先生写的表白信也很感人！”  
“老子什么时候写过这种鬼东西？”爆豪一口酒差点喷出来，想来是那个销售小姑娘最后帮他补上的，他忽然对这封以自己名义写对表白信有些在意：“上面写了什么？”  
“如果爆豪先生不知道或是不记得的话，就当作秘密吧。”绿谷想了想，露出了一点点失落的表情：“不过爆豪先生既不是我的粉丝，又没有给我写过信，却要被我拉着在520表白节跟我一起吃饭，好像还挺惨的。”  
“你管老子的想法做什么。”爆豪顿了一下：“我是说，你管别人那么多做什么。你几岁啊？”  
“22。”绿谷诚实地回答他。  
爆豪也愣了一下，没想到他们俩竟然是同岁：“那不更应该抱着‘不喜欢老子就去死’的态度面对世界啊白痴！”  
“‘去死？’吗？天呐这也太粗暴了吧，要是我这样的话肯定不行啦，不过若是爆豪先生这样的人当公众人物的话，不知道会被粉丝爱死还是被黑粉喷死……”  
“明明才认识老子第一天，你知道个屁？”  
绿谷摇了摇头，表示自己没有主观臆断：“只是觉得爆豪先生很自信啊。”  
“自信？确实。”爆豪“呵”地笑了出声：“但是生活哪有那么多顺利的事。”爆豪忽然小声接了一句，他觉得自己可能也有点喝多了。  
“真没想到爆豪先生也会说这样的话。”绿谷笑了出来，酒精让他的脸染了一层淡淡的红晕。  
“明明能力比其他人强上很多，到头来还不是得听那些所谓“前辈”的指指点点。在这个等级森严的制度中，无论是多自信的人，也做不到一步登天的事。”他好像想了些什么，捏着杯子的手指紧了几分，指尖微微发白。半晌，爆豪似乎才反应过来自己说了什么：“不过你别误会，这世界上应该还没有老子做不到的事。”  
绿谷忽然觉得他这幅傲娇的模样简直可爱极了。  
世界上怎么会有这样的人，明明露出脆弱的表情，却非要用强硬的话语掩盖过去。  
“你他妈在笑什么，你觉得老子很可笑？”  
“没有没有，我比你可笑多了！”绿谷出久口不择言的解释。  
“哦，那你说说。”  
“不不，我还是不说了吧，太丢人了……”  
“说！”  
“……好吧，其实，就是我以前在上综艺的时候……”  
店主似乎忘记切换歌曲，一首《Moon River》循环了不知多少遍，邻座也不知在什么时候换了人。那一天他们俩聊了很多，大概谁都没想到，有这么一天，能跟跟一个陌生人坐在居酒屋中喝着酒，然后毫无顾忌地说着从没对别人说过的话，自己的苦恼，迷茫和困惑。  
他们甚至聊起了梦想。

绿谷出久刚刚出道不到一年，可偏偏诸事不顺，分分钟被人骂到快要退团。他最强项是唱歌，但是今年经纪公司跟唱片公司的合作出了问题，唱片一直没发出来。他们只能去上上综艺保持热度，可是绿谷综艺感不强，太过腼腆，很多人都说他根本不像个偶像。  
爆豪胜己也是刚毕业不久的年纪，在校园里再怎么横行霸道，没有过硬的家庭背景，到了社会还不是什么都需要从头开始学。他的优秀和坚持也在犯过的错误中被上司骂得支离破碎，他有时候也会怀疑自己究竟在坚持什么。

酒瓶空了的时候，时钟已经划过了午夜，回去的路上粹不及防地下起了雨。  
爆豪拉着绿谷，想一路狂奔回去，可是这个废物兔子忽然反过来揪住他的手腕。然后他听见这个酒劲儿还没过的人在雨中大声地说：

“爆豪先生！我跑不动了，我给你唱首歌吧。”  
“雨这么大你什么毛病？！回去唱！”  
“不！”他几乎是喊出来的：“你刚才还说让我不要管别人怎么想的。”  
“那你快唱。”爆豪胜己似乎被激怒了，也在雨中梗着脖子对着绿谷喊。

“I I em……”他第一个音就没起准，还带着饮酒后的沙哑和颤音，但是绿谷出久毫不在乎，他笑着对着爆豪吐了下舌头，随后便站直了身子，然后他闭上了眼睛，好像开始享受这场忽如其来的雨，好像什么都不再能影响到他。

I'm singing in the rain  
我在雨中唱歌  
Just singing in the rain  
就这么唱着  
What a glorious feeling  
这是多么骄傲的感觉  
I'm happy again  
我再次快乐起来

他的声音传来的时候，周围焦躁的雨滴好像也安静了下来。  
爆豪听过《雨中曲》原声带中，男主角吉恩•凯利的声音是欣喜而充满了磁性的，但绿谷唱起来与他的感觉完全不同，却又有异曲同工之妙。  
他却唱出了一种天真烂漫的少年感，他的嗓音清爽又干净，俏皮可爱的模样一尘不染，就好像那些诋毁、谩骂和质疑从来未在他身上出现过一般。

I'm laughing at clouds  
我嘲笑乌云  
So dark up above  
它黑沉沉地压在头顶上  
The sun's in my heart  
太阳却在我的心里

爆豪忽然明白绿谷出久最初吸引他的原因了，是纯粹。  
在他纯粹的笑容中，那种跃然纸上的欣喜与他整个人完美得融为一体。像歌词中所说的那般，如果吉恩•凯利的太阳是在心底的，那么绿谷出久大概就是太阳本身。

And I'm ready for love  
我准备好迎接爱情了  
For love  
迎接爱情

绿谷在雨中转了一个圈，对着爆豪唱出了歌曲的最后一句。  
歌曲的唱词明明已经结束，但是他心中的鼓点却根本没有停下来，他深吸了一口气道：“爆豪先生，我能不能……”  
还未说出口的话，被爆豪温热的气息堵在喉间。  
爆豪按着他的脖子，吻了他。  
绿谷根本不记得当时自己究竟要说什么了，可是想来想去，意思应该也差得不太多。他干脆伸手搂向对方的脖子，伸出小舌去触碰对方的舌尖，磕到对方牙齿以后，绿谷听到爆豪骂了一声，两人看着对方的眼睛后却又忽然笑出声音来，接着他们不要命地在雨中缠吻了一会儿。

后来爆豪跟他说：“其实投票给你，是因为在你们几个里面，老子就看你比较顺眼，所以你大概还是有点希望的吧。”  
“你是在哭？”过了一会儿爆豪问他。  
“……小胜这句话，其实比信上的告白要动人多了。”他一边吸鼻子一边说。  
爆豪眉头一皱对于他自作主张变换的称呼有些接受不能，但还是强忍住胖揍了对方的冲动，甚至连“告白”这样的话都忘了去辩驳。

雨一点都没有小，但是两个人谁都没有动，绿谷忽然像是打了鸡血一样地在雨中大喊：“我决定了，等我开演唱会的时候，我要为爆豪先生写一首歌！”  
爆豪也笑了，红色的瞳孔中是他一贯的张狂与自信：“那老子也勉为其难加一条，等有钱就包养你这个废物好了。”  
“哈？这不行，我要给小朋友做好表率的……诶，小胜你别走，我其实不是说那个不行，我是说……”  
爆豪不想理会他那些啰里八嗦的碎碎念，他“哼”了一声回过头，直接伸手拎住了他的脖子，把他拉回自己的身边，最后紧紧握住了他的手。

END.


End file.
